Optical data networks are increasingly being used for a variety of implementations, such as Ultra Long Haul (ULH) networks, Metro networks, and local access networks (e.g., Verizon FiOS™). With these increased uses, it is becoming increasingly important to ensure that provisioned equipment meets the requirements and expectations for each particular use. More specifically, optical components may introduce losses into a network, such as insertion losses (IL) as well as return losses (RL).